Madlax: Endloser Krieg
by F4S4N
Summary: Madlax und Limelda arbeiten nach dem Fall Anfans weiterhin zusammen, um dem durch den Bürgerkrieg zerrüteten GazthSonika den Frieden wieder zu bringen...


**Disclaimer**: Madlax oder die Charaktere aus der Serie sind nicht mein Eigentum.  
Diese Geschichte wird Gewaltschilderungen und im späteren Verlauf auch Liebesszenen zwischen Frauen enthalten. Wer sowas nicht mag, sei jetzt schon gewarnt und sollte aufhören, zu lesen.

* * *

_Für meine gute Freundin Fabiola, die mir Madlax nahe gebracht hat und ohne die ich diesen Anime wohl nie kennen gelernt hätte. Vielen Dank!_

* * *

**Madlax – Endloser Krieg**

**Kapitel 1: Ende einer Ära (1)**

Der Jeep raste den Waldstreifen entlang. Feuerstöße brachen aus dem Maschinengewehr des Bordschützen hervor und warfen die Verteidiger des Außenpostens zu Boden. Das laute Rattern von Sturmgewehren der sich verteidigenden Soldaten und Explosionen von Handgranaten störten die Ruhe des Dschungels und Vögel flatterten auf. Der Fahrer des Wagens, eine junge blonde Frau, beinahe noch ein Mädchen, riss das Steuer herum und brachte den Wagen seitlich zum Stehen, parallel zum beschrankten Eingang des Stützpunktes, der, mitten auf einer Lichtung eingelassen, nur aus zwei Wachtürmen, einer Baracke und der Wegbeschrankung bestand. Die Bordschützin, eine junge Frau, etwas älter und größer als die Fahrerin und mit schwarz-bläulich gefärbten Haaren, bestrich die Wachen an der Schranke mit Feuer und verwundete sie tödlich. Mit ähnlicher Präzision nahm sie anschließend die Baracke aufs Korn und ließ die tödlichen Kugeln der Bordbewaffnung auf das Gebäude niederprasseln. Diese durchschlugen die Wand der Baracke. Von der Wucht des Angriffes überrascht, rannten die Soldaten des Stützpunktes planlos hin und her und wurden vom Feuer der Schützin niedergemäht. Innerhalb von Sekunden war die Besatzung des Postens aufgerieben und das Feuer verstummte. Ruhe kehrte ein.

Die blonde Frau besah sich das Gelände des Stützpunktes. Überall lagen leblose Körper herum, Blut trocknete in der Sonne. Sie wandte sich an ihre Kameradin. „Gut Arbeit, Limelda. Wir sollten den Stützpunkt nach Überlebenden durchsuchen und sie ausschalten." Sie sprang aus dem Fahrersitz und zog zwei Pistolen aus den Holstern an ihrer kurzen Hose und lud sie durch. Die andere Frau sah sie lächelnd an. „Ich werde dir von hier aus Feuerschutz geben, Madlax." Die blonde Frau, bei näherem Betrachten der mädchenhaften Gesichtszüge fiel auf, dass sie höchstens 18 sein konnte, nickte. Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen und betrat die Lichtung. Sie hob die Schranke hoch, um darunter durch gehen zu können und ein Soldat, der sich im Sterben auf die Schranke gelehnt hatte, fiel herunter. Sein Gewehr klapperte auf den Boden. Die junge Frau, die mit Madlax angesprochen worden war, hob es auf und überprüfte die Ladung. Das Magazin war unbenutzt und sie entschied sich dafür, es mitzunehmen. Sie lächelte. Ja, der Angriff war ein voller Erfolg gewesen, denn die Besatzung hatte kaum die Zeit zur Gegenwehr gehabt. Langsam ging sie auf die Baracke zu. An der Wand angekommen, schlich sie sich zur Tür und lugte hinein. In der Baracke lagen ein paar reglose Körper. Madlax konnte nicht erkennen, ob die Soldaten tot waren oder noch lebten. Sie entschied sich dafür, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Vorsichtig schob sie die Tür auf und schlich sich in gebückter Haltung hinein. Nichts rührte sich und Madlax besah sich die Einrichtung genauer: Im Frontbereich standen einige Feldbetten. Auf einem lag ein Soldat, dessen Hinterkopf von den Kugeln aus Limeldas MG aufgerissen war. Seine Hirnschale war sichtbar. Im hinteren Teil der Baracke war ein abgetrennter Bereich, wohl eine Art Büro. Sie schob sich in die Richtung dieses Bereichs, die Waffe immer auf die am Boden liegenden Körper gerichtet und stets bereit, zu schießen. Sie erreichte das Büro ohne Zwischenfälle. Madlax spähte hinein und sah einen Computer auf einem Tisch stehen. ‚Perfekt!', dachte sie bei sich. Sie legte die Waffen neben sich auf den Tisch und nahm einen Memory-Stick aus ihrer Hemdtasche. Schnell hatte sie den Rechner hochgefahren und den Stick konfiguriert. Ein Programm startete und fing an, nach Dateien zu suchen...

Madlax atmete auf. Der erste Abschnitt dieser Mission war erfolgreich verlaufen und sie hatten ohne Hindernisse den Zielrechner gefunden. Das Programm von SSS hackte nun die erforderlichen Daten und würde sie auf den Stick kopieren und anschließend alle Spuren verwischen. Alles würde wie ein Angriff von Galza aussehen. Die blonde Frau lächelte grimmig: Obwohl Anfan und Friday Monday besiegt, die drei Bücher verbrannt worden waren, war immer noch kein Friede in Gazth-Sonika eingekehrt. Im Gegenteil: Durch das Ausbleiben regelmäßiger Waffenlieferungen (die durch Anfan initiiert worden waren) waren beide Parteien gezwungen, einen möglichst baldigen Ausgang des Krieges zu suchen und versuchten nun, mit aller Macht den Sieg zu erringen. Allein in der letzten Offensive der Armee waren über 3.000 Infanteristen gefallen, knapp 1.900 dabei auf Regierungsseite! Madlax schüttelte den Kopf. Margaret hatte sich sicher ein Ende der Kampfhandlungen gewünscht, doch obwohl die alte Ära zu Ende gegangen und ein neues Zeitalter angebrochen war, waren die Menschen immer noch im Bürgerkrieg gefangen und noch war kein Ende in Sicht. Madlax hatte, zusammen mit ihrer neu gewonnenen Freundin Limelda, einer ehemaligen Elitesoldatin der Armee von Gazth-Sonika, ihren Job als Agentin wieder aufgenommen und arbeitete mit ihrer Partnerin wieder für SSS, der ihnen verschiedene Aufträge besorgte. Dieses Mal war es um strategische Karten gegangen, auf denen Truppenstandorte eingezeichnet waren. Worum es genau ging, hatte sie nicht erfahren können. Aber sie war eh Profi genug, um zu wissen, dass es oftmals klüger war, keine Fragen zu stellen.

Madlax sah, wie der Balken auf dem Bildschirm, der den Fortschritt des Prozesses anzeigte, sich langsam vorwärts bewegte. Im Augenblick befand er sich bei 90, passierte die 91-Grenze. Madlax fluchte. Das ganze dauerte etwas zu lange. Was war, wenn die Schüsse gehört worden waren oder die Truppen hier einen Hilferuf hatten absetzen können? Dann würden sie ernstlich in Bedrängnis geraten, Limelda und sie. Der Balken schob sich voran. 97...98...99...Abgeschlossen! ‚Yeah!' Madlax wollte gerade jubilieren, als lautes Rufen sie aus dem „Siegestaumel" auf den Boden der Tatsachen herunter holte.

„Madlax! Beeil dich! Hier gibt's Probleme!" Madlax fuhr herum, zog den Stick aus dem Rechner und zog den Stecker. Dann nahm sie ihre Waffen und ließ den Stick zurück ins Hemd gleiten. Von draußen ertönte das Maschinengewehr...

* * *

Endnotiz: Ich hoffe, Kapitel 1 hat euch gefallen. Der Titel hat übrigens zwei Hintergründe: 1. Ich hatte grad wieder mal „Nightwish – End of an Era" gehört. 2. Mit dem Ende Anfans wird wohl auch die Ära des Bürgerkrieges zu Ende gehen. Hoffen wir zumindest mal, nicht wahr? ;) R&R please! 


End file.
